


Dirty Little Secret

by Lethal_Interjection



Series: Everybody Loves Tony [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, New Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Interjection/pseuds/Lethal_Interjection
Summary: Tony and Bucky are sneaking around... for absolutely no fucking reason.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and, not gonna lie, I'm nervous. I have a bunch of stuff saved that I'll start releasing if this little one-shot does well. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Tony closed the door behind him and sighed heavily at the sight of his plush, pillow-top bed. He flopped down on it with a loud thud and closed his eyes. Fighting the forces of evil was getting to be exhausting. Maybe he was just getting too old for this shit.

Two loud knocks at his door caused his eyes to pop open. He froze and waited. Three quick knocks followed. Tony jumped up from the bed took a deep breath and opened the door. There he was in all his rugged, blue-eyed, metal-armed splendor. He nearly knocked Tony over barging into the room.

“Well, hello to you too Soldier,” Tony muttered, closing the door behind the man, only to be tackled against said door.

“Hello yourself, Gorgeous,” James whispered as he peppered Tony’s neck with nibbles of varying pressure. 

“At ease, Barnes, Jesus Christ. Someone might hear – let’s just get away from this door ok.”

James ceased his kiss assault and stepped back, taking Tony’s hands in his own and pulling him to the bed. He flopped down on his back, bringing the billionaire down with him. Tony looked down at him lovingly, gently moving a few strands of hair from the Super Soldier’s face. 

“For a former assassin, you’re not very stealthy,” Tony smiled before planting a quick peck on the man’s bottom lip.

“Well I couldn’t wait, Babe. It’s been weeks,” James whined as he lifted a hand to Tony’s cheek. 

Another knock at the door startled them both.

“Who is it Fri?”

“Ms. Romanoff is at the door, Boss,”

“Let her in,”

He shifted himself off James as the door clicked open. Natasha let herself in and close the door quickly and quietly behind her.

“What’s up Nat? Kinda busy here,” Tony said in a mildly exasperated tone.

She crossed her arms and regarded the men with a raised eyebrow before stating her business. “Steve is looking for Bucky, I don’t know what for, probably nothing,” she shrugged. “Just wanted to give you guys a heads up, he will probably be here soon to ask if you’ve seen him.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Does no one in this compound understand the concept of a text message? he mumbled to himself. "Can you distract him for like,” he looked to his lover, “15-20 minutes?” Tony pleaded. 

“I only need five tops,” James smirked at him. 

Tony blushed ever so slightly before looking back to Natasha with a sad-puppy-dog face. 

“Ugh! I hate all of you, why do I have to know everyone’s secrets?” She groaned.

James rose from the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder, “potomu chto ty moy luchshiy drug Natalia [because you are my best friend, Natalia],” he sang, pushing her less than subtly toward the door and opening it.

“You have 15 minutes,” were her last words before James closed the door behind her. 

“That’s more than enough,” he said, turning back to Tony with a hunger in his eyes.

***

After thoroughly fucking his secret boyfriend against a wall, as quietly as humanly possible, for approximately 8 minutes, both men were in the bathroom for a lightning-quick shower, to wash off the smell of sex before joining the rest of the team downstairs for a late dinner. Tonight was Thai night. 

They were both drying off when Tony broke the silence. “We should tell them, James. All this sneaking around like we’re teenagers, I’m too old for this shit,” Tony chuckled.

“Do we have to?” James moaned, hanging up his towel. “I’m perfectly happy with Nat and Rhodey knowing, but I don’t need anyone’s else’s shit. They’re so fuckin invasive.”

“They are, but I’m not really worried about anyone being too ridiculous about it,” Tony paused, “except maybe Steve.”

“Ugh, he’s gonna freak, Tony.”

“Well, it’s like a Band-Aid, Sweetheart. We just have to rip it off.”

James rolled his eyes playfully and gave his lover a kiss on the forehead “I’ll see you in a few,” he whispered before going back to the bedroom. Tony heard his door open and close a few seconds later. 

He sighed again and looked in the mirror. Just like a band-aid, he repeated in his head.

When Tony arrived at the dining room, everyone was there eating and laughing. He walked over to James and motioned for him to stand. Tony picked up a fork and tapped James’ glass a couple times to get the team’s attention. All the Avengers looked up at them almost simultaneously.

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly and puffed out his chest. “James and I have an announcement,” he said mock-proudly. Inside he was panicking. 

James looked over at his man and read the panic within. “We’re in a relationship,” he blurted, eyes still fixed on Tony.

“That isn’t the announcement, is it?” Sam asked through a mouthful of drunken noodles. 

Both Tony and James opened their mouths to reply to him, but they were cut off by Scott, “We already knew that, bro. You guys are not very subtle.”

“Or quiet,” Clint added before receiving a nudge from Laura. 

Wanda failed to stifle laughter with a hand over her mouth.

“Wanda and I knew, of course,” Vision stated.

“Am I the only one who didn’t know?!” Peter yelled.

“Yes,” Kamala, Shuri, and Riri laughed simultaneously. 

“Shuri and I don’t even live here, and we’ve known since last month,” T’Challa shrugged.

“Do not feel bad, Peter. I was unaware of this relationship as well,” Thor offered with a friendly slap on the back.

“How is that possible? I told you last week!” Brunnhilde huffed.

“Ah, yes. You certainly did, my dear,” Thor conceded before biting into a spring roll. 

“I didn’t know! Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Bruce asked.

“You never noticed how no one ever bothered you when you were alone together?” Stephen asked. 

“We figured Nat or Rhodey were distracting you like we asked,” Tony said through clenched teeth, glaring at Rhodey who was covering his entire face with his hands to contain his laughter.

“Neither of them is that entertaining,” Stephen added.

“Well, Kamala told me last week, but I called her a liar,” Miles chuckled.

“This place is like a college dorm, the rumors travel fast,” Hope offered before taking a sip of her wine.

“Also, thin walls,” added Carol.

“Told you they wouldn’t care,” Natasha said, twirling Pad Thai around her fork. 

Before the couple would get another word in, Steve rose from the table with a glass in hand. “I’d like to make a toast. Tony, Bucky, you both deserve all the happiness in the world, and we pray you find that happiness in each other.”

“Well that was unexpected,” James muttered to Tony.

Everyone at the massive table followed Steve’s lead and raised their glasses. “To Tony and James!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok what did you think? Be nice. Yes, I realize that he would have soundproofed his room, but the need to be quiet added to the story just a little. I'll be posting more Tony-centric one-shots as well as longer fics too.


End file.
